Love is a battle ground
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Snow Rose series Jack knows 2 things about his friend Heat: 1 she is fun spirit and 2 that she has a warmth about her that cant be matched. What he didnt know about his friend of the 150 years is that shes a cherub and in need of help A dark bein known as Ora has kidnapped her follow cherubs and w/ love on the line the guardians need to step up before all love is destroyed Jack/oc
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey all. I am just in love with the idea of this movie. I haven't seen it yet (planning on seeing it this weekend), but I knew I was going to love it and started writing this fic for it. I looked over what others had written and feel that yes this follows the same kind of story line, but with small twists in it. The tittle is a working one. If someone gives me a better one, or I think of a better one, I will change it. I think Jack is just so cute and I wanted to make a story for him so badly. I hope you enjoy and give ideas as what to put and such. I love hearing new ideas. Enjoy and review for me please.

* * *

There are times with in the year where Winter and Summer meet. They are the times when the weather battles for control. Summer fighting to stay and Winter fighting to come alive or vice versa. It is during those times of the year that two forces meet and soar through the streets dancing with joy, happiness, and light hearts. It is during those times of years that Jack was able to see her, Heat.

In a small town, a teen looking female sat laughed watching the children play. It had just started snowing, though it was too soon for that to happen. She smiled with joy knowing that Jack was coming and wondered where he would come from. She ran her hands down her tight dark blue jeans as she waited. There was a chill behind her and she turned her head to see if it was him. He wasn't. She pushed her light pink hair out of her eyes and stood up. Her white skin glowed with an yellowish light giving her the ability to float in the air. She hovered in the air for a moment staring at the area where the chill came from.

It was during her search that a snow ball hit her in the back. Heat was fast in through a small fire ball back at the person who hit her. She made sure that her attack would miss its mark. She flashed a smile as Jack gave her a dark snare. He didn't like the fact that she almost hit him. She laughed as she watched him regain himself. Once she was sure he was ready, Heat raced into the streets melting the snow that Jack made. Jack, in turn, raced to her side remaking the snow that she was destroying.

If one could see them, they would have seen to lights racing through the streets. Jack gave out a light blue shine while Heat gave out a bright orange light with hints of yellow. Heat let out a joyous laugh as she ran across a small lake. She stopped in the middle and waited for Jack to appear. Jack smiled at her and reached out his hand for her to take. She glanced at it and chuckled softly. She skated off and did a beautiful dance with flips and twirls. Jack watched in awe before joining her. She leaned into his touch and danced on the ice with him before flying off into the town once more.

It had been the early afternoon when they started. Now, it was well after dark. Most of the children had gone inside for the night, though there was still a number of little ones playing in the snow. Heat touched down in the center of town and started to make the snow melt, but stopped. Her eyes landed on a couple out far a way. They were holding hands and seemed happy. Heat glanced down at her hands for a moment last in thought.

Jack walked towards watching her study her hands. He glanced up at the couple that Heat must have saw. He wondered if she wanted someone to hold her hand like that. Jack had thought about such things often in his life.

"Heat?" He questioned, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Heat laughed out as she started to hover. Her voice sounded kind and warm. It was the kind of voice that made one think of spring and bright sunny days, "I was lost in thought." Heat turned around in a small circle to see what was around her. "I guess I should call it in."

"I believe it's about that time." Jack stated as he studied the female in front of him. "I guess I'll see you next spring." He didn't seem happy about that fact.

"I guess..." Heat stated unsure of herself. She hated to say goodbye to Jack. She enjoyed playing with him. It was nice. "Unless you would like to go for hot coco with me?"

"Hot coco?" He asked. Jack wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Yes, there is a place near by that I go to every year when the season ends."

"I thought no one could see you." Jack stated in thought.

"The owners can." Heat smiled out. "The woman who owns it saved my life and she never stopped believing in me. She even made sure her family believes in me."

"And she makes good hot coco?" Jack questioned as he looked at the ground.

"The best in 100 miles." She stated with proud. "It's an old family recipe."

"I guess I could have a cup." Jack stated unsure of himself.

"Great!" Heat yelled out as she took his hand in hers. She pulled him down the street that would take them to a small cafe. It was her second home of shorts.

Xxx

Jack was amazed as he took in the sight of the cafe. He had passed it a number of times before and never took much notice. He couldn't believe that he never stopped by before as the two walked in. The shop was called 'Northern Warmth' and had the feeling of Santa's WorkShop about it. The owner of the shop was a woman in her late 30's and who most likely was a mother. She smiled brightly at the sight of Heat and waved the two over after making sure no one saw.

Heat pulled Jack into a small back room where a table sat with three chairs. Jack found this odd at first.

"Since no one can see me, I have to stay back here. The people out front would freak out if they saw floating cups." Heat said with a hint of sadness. "But if we're lucky, Mike may come by. You'll just love him."

"I see you brought a friend." The owner giggled out. "And a cute one at that."

"Hello, I'm-"

"You're Jack Frost." The woman finished for him. "My name is Hope and Heat has told me much about you. My boy Mike loves to hear any story he can about you."

"Your son knows about us?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes," Hope stated. "I couldn't live my life if I had kept Heat and her world secret from him."

"Her husband knows too." Heat explained. "It was hard to get him to believe, but after we had to team up to save Hope... Well, he never stopped believing in our world and vowed to make sure that his children believed in us too."

"Wow," Jack stated as he thought the news over. "I never knew that there was anyone who could see you before today and now I find out there's a lot."

"Not a lot." Heat rushed to say. "Just three."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Hope stated as she left the room.

"How much do they know?" Jack asked looking around the room.

"Not everything, but enough to keep them believing." She glanced down at her black heeled black for a moment. "I met Hope when she was a little girl. She was about five at the time." Jack wasn't sure why Heat was telling him this, but he let her go on. "I was there for her first everything. Her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. Her first time a way from home. I was even there when she got married and for the birth of her son." There was a hint of deep sadness when Heat said that last part. "We are very close."

"Do you want what she has?" Jack asked aloud by mistake. Heat's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I want to have someone to love and have children one day." She stated back softly pushing her hair out of her face. "I have always wanted to be a mother since I was young."

"I think that you would make a good mother." Jack said without much thought.

"Yes, and I am sure you would make a great father." Heat joked out hoping to lighten the mood. "Anyway, the last snow day you did around here left Hope out of work for a number of days. If you could tone it down just a bit, I'd be grateful."

"I can try to make it a little less bad." Jack stated with a smile. "I could break up the snow days so its one to two days at most every two months. It would give the kids a much needed break."

"So long as Hope is able to work, I don't care how you do your magic."

"Why haven't you started a family?" Jack asked after a long pause.

"Because, the right guy hasn't came along." Heat replied in a whisper. "It's funny. Hallow asked me that once and I didn't know what to say to him. But it was the same than too. The right guy wasn't there."

"Hallow?"

"My ex." Heat stated without much care. "He's a spirit that deals with Halloween and holidays that deal with that type of stuff."

"I don't recall every hearing about him before." Jack stated thinking the matter over.

"He doesn't like people much and really lays low. We didn't have much in common other than the fact we both liked playing pranks on people, but that grows old fast." Heat add as an after thought. "It always felt like he was trying to outshine someone else when we were together. Like he thought that there was someone else he was fighting against and losing to. I didn't much like that. I thought 'Why can't he be like so and so and not care what others thought about him?' I guess that's why we never would have worked. It was doomed from the start."

"You shouldn't say that. You never know. It could work out later on." Jack tried to smile.

"No it wouldn't have." Heat stated. "I saw his love stone. It had the name of some other girl as his soul mate."

"Uh?" Jack wanted to ask what the girl meant, but Hope had come back into the room.

"I just love your hot coco." Heat giggled out as she clapped her hands together. Hope smiled as she placed two glasses onto the table and told the two to drink up. Heat asked if Mike would be coming over and Hope frowned stating that he couldn't. Mike was seeing his grandma that week.

"I'll be sure to stop by during the season than." Jack smirked out. "I can't let the lil guy feel bad about missing out on seeing me." Hope beamed at Jack's words. She left the two alone again in order to take care of the front.

"That was nice of you." Heat stated taking a sip of her drink.

"Least I could do for a fan." Jack smiled softly taking a drink from his mug. "This is really good. It taste just like the-" He stopped as he eyed Heat. She was holding onto her chest with a look of horror crossing her face.

"I need to go." Heat stated in a panic. "I can't stay. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Jack yelled out. He wanted to know what was going on.

"No time." Heat rushed out as she raced towards the back door. She throw the door opened and flow as fast as she could. Jack raced after her following as best he could. Heat didn't seem to notice him as she stared straight ahead in deep thought. After about two hours, she made a sharp turn and flow into a near by cave. Jack landed right behind her and walked slowly into the cave with her. He was amazed to find that the cave hid a workshop inside. The inside of the cave looked more like a field of flowers mixed with clouds. He imaged this was the think of place Cupid would live in if the place hadn't been trashed.

"No!" Heat screamed out. "What happened? My home is ruined." Heat rushed to check all the rooms she could before flying back into the room that Jack stood in. Jack turned his head to see a female crying in the back of the room. The tall blue haired female rushed towards Heat.

"Everyone is gone! Taken!"

"Crush? What do you mean taken?" Heat asked with worry and fear.

"Someone came and took them after breaking in and ruining everything." Crush stated through tears.

"What about Cupid?" Heat asked. "Was he taken too?"

"I didn't see him." Crush replied.

"This is bad. The King of Cherubs is missing and so is his all of his cherubs, well beside you and I." Heat stated. "We have to find him or else love will be destroyed." Heat yelled out.

"Wait! You're a cherub?" Jack questioned causing Heat and Crush to look at him with confusion.

"You followed me here?' Heat asked with wonder. "How did you pass the front door.?"

"I walked in?" Jack stated confused by what she meant.

"That's not normal." Heat stated as she turned her head to look at Crush. "I only one other being un-cherub that could come in here."

"If only cherubs can come in here than wouldn't that mean a cherub did all this?" Jack questioned the two.

"Right you are." Crush stated as she waved her hands in the air forming a picture of sorts. "And not just any cherub would do this. The cherub Ora must be the one behind this attack." A image of a male with dark eyes appeared in front of Jack before Crush blow out the image. "He was once a cherub of love, like the rest of us, but he let his heart fall into darkness and swear to destroy all love."

"He was locked a way years ago and we thought that would be the last of him." Heat added. "He must have broken free from his cage."

"Is he really that bad?" Jack asked looking at the two girls.

"The last time he attacked... he killed Cupid's daughter." Crush whispered as Heat stared at a small rose in front of her. She placed her hand over the rose and it started to bloom back into life.

"We need to get help." Heat stated in a dizzy. "We need to find Cupid and get one of the guardians to help us. If love is being attacked, then all they hold dear is being attacked too. Without love, they don't have anything to offer the world or gain back from it."

"We could ask North?"

"No! Not him!" Heat screamed out. "The last thing I need is to have him think I'm helpless. I spent years trying to show him I'm not a little girl. This would just show him that I'm still a child."

"Should I even ask?" Jack whispered to Crush.

"Better left for another day."

"We should ask Sandy! He would be able to find the ever dreaming Cupid." Heat smiled trying to forget about North.

"Oh and Bunny!" Crush yelled with joy. "I always wanted to meet him."

"You're so weird." Heat stated with an eye roll.

"I'll help too." Jack called out.

"Uh?" Crush eyed the boy for a moment and nodded her head. "His heart is a good one. He could so stand up to Ora."

"Fine with me." Heat stated. "Let's find Sandy first. I think that his tracker wasn't broken."

"Tracker?"

"Yes, everyone in the world has one." Crush explained. "It makes it easier for us to do our jobs."

"If you have trackers, why not use them to find the other cherubs?"

"Because Jack, only Cupid can have trackers on other Cherubs and no one can have one for him." Heat explained as she went down a near by hall way. "The tracker room is this way."

"So, how will you be able to find Cupid without a tracker?"

"Sandy can find him." Crush repeated what had been already said.

"How can he find Cupid if you guys can't?"

"He has powers over dreams." Heat noted. "No one dreams as big as Cupid. Sandy has to use pounds of dream dust in order to give our king a good nights rest."

"We should be close to the door." Crush added before walking into a door. "This would be the one." She breathed out as she slid down the side of the door onto the ground.

"Every time." Heat hissed out shaking her head.

Xxx

Jack eyes went wide as Heat opened the door. There were miles of shelves with small orbs the size of tear drops. He couldn't believe that there were so many of them. Heat smiled as she hovered to the area where Sandy's tracker would be. She picked up a small stone that looked like the color of Sandy. Crush whispered that Sandy's stone was different from everyone else.

"Those who live longer than mortals have different kinds of stones. Most stones are a deep blue, but stones like the one you have reflect the owners soul more and more as time goes on. Sandy's stone is the color of sand because dreams can slip between your fingers before you even know they were there in the first place. It's why finding him a lover has been so hard."

"What does mine look like?" Jack asked in awe.

"It looks like a ray of sunshine pecking through a cloudy day." Crush stated with a soft smile.

"Hey Jack!" Heat beamed out. "Watch this!" Heat placed the stone onto the area where her heart could be found and than brought the stone to her lips and kissed it. It glowed bright and a small light flowed out of the tear shaped stone. It wrapped its around the three beings fulling the room with the color of sand. Jack couldn't even see the room any long and than the colorful light faded. Jack circled around as he saw that they were now in the middle of a street instead of Cupid's workshop.

"Cool right?" Crush asked waving her body back and further as she hovered in the air.

"How?" Jack breathed out in wonder.

"It's the best way for a cherub to travel." Heat winked out. "But it's a way one kind of deal. It takes us to the person in question and leaves the stone in that room. Worse, we have to fly back if we picked up the wrong stone or messed up." She sighed out.

"I didn't mean to get us lost that last time." Crush reasoned. "Which way is Sandy?" The blue haired girl asked.

"He is..." Heat stated circling around the street. "In here." She pointed to a small red house with a smile.

"I think that after this mess I want my tracker stone." Jack stated as he entered the house with the two females. Heat gave him an approving smirk while Crush glared at him. She may not have been the greatest cherub, but she still followed the rules. Before the blue haired girl could speak out, Sandy came walking into the hallway. There was a small question mark floating on the top of his head,

"Need to find Cupid." Heat whispered. Sandy sighed as pictures formed at the top of his hand."It's important this time. The cherubs have been kidnapped." Sandy stopped for a moment as he stared at the three hoping they were lying.

"It's true. I saw there place trashed and empty." Jack cut in. Sandy seemed confused about this.

"I have no idea how he got in either." Crush stated. "No Sandy. The locks aren't broken."

"Hey, we can debate this all after we find Cupid." Heat cried out, earning her a number of hush sounds from Sandy and Crush. Heat glared at the two.

"Let's get Bunny first." Crush whispered. "He seems great in a fight and there will be lots of that going down if Ora was the one who took our friends." Sandy had a look of horror and the image of a dark looking man above his head. "Yes, him. We think he may be behind everything."

Sandy rushed out of the hallway pulling the girls with him. If Ora was free, no one was safe.

Xxx

"Alright, I get that this Ora is a bad guy, but why is who so bad?" Jack questioned after Bunny reacted in much the same manner that Sandy had.

"Ora was once a cherub who helped lovers find happiness. He was turned down by the one he wanted and went on to destroy the loves he helped to create. In doing so, he weakened peoples ability to believe in anything. Chaos started to rule the hearts of man and wars broke out over the smallest of things." Bunny explained. "This was before your time. By the time you came around, he had been locked a way. North and Cupid sealed him be as tight as they could for what Ora did to them."

"What did Ora do to them?" Jack asked.

"Hey guys! If your done with the history class, can we find Cupid?" Heat called out as she raced towards the two.

"You talked to North yet?" Bunny asked studying the pink hair girl.

"I don't think that we need him." Heat stated coldly. "Cupid will know what happened and after that than, if we need him, we'll talk to him."

"Fair enough." Bunny stated. "The man went through a lot last time Ora was about. Let him have his space n all until we know he's needed."

"That's smart... I wish had thought of seeing it that way..." Crush huffed out to herself. Sandy drew a few pictures over his head asking Crush something. "No, they don't know about that. I don't think it should be said. It'll bring up issues and make my job harder." Sandy made a few more images and Crush rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me how to do my job. I don't tell you how to do yours."

"What are you two on about?" Heat questioned.

"He doesn't think I'm good at my job." Crush whined out.

"Cuz you're not." Heat replied. "I mean who needs 200 years to make your couple get together."

"It's not easy." Crush whined. "They are stupid, stubborn, and blind."

"I beat I could make the match if Cupid would have given me the job." Heat stated pointing to herself. "No matter how stupid, foolish, stubborn or blind a couple can be to each others feelings, there is always a way to make them see. Have you tried putting one in danger? Lovers always step up when the one they love needs saving."

"No..." Crush stated in thought. "I guess that would have been a good idea..."

"See! I sooo should have your case." Heat complained. "Why won't Cupid give it to me? I could sooo handle immortals."

"Because he needs you to do other things." Crush pointed out.

"Whatever." Heat sighed out.

"Besides, I was able to get a little push forward for them." Crush beamed.

"I said whatever." Heat yelled out. "Let's go find Cupid."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A big thanks to Theycallmelittlefoot for being my first review. Thanks to those that have me as favorites, already, and to those following me. I was amazed to have so many in such a short time. That's why I put out the next chapter as fast as I did. I ask for a little more feedback on how you guys think the story is playing out. It would mean a lot to me. Enjoy.

* * *

In the end, finding Cupid hadn't been as hard as Heat had thought. She let out a low groan at hearing he was in a pub. That was the last place in the world she wanted to be at. Heat tied her soft pink hair into a ponytail and brushed off her stripped white top. Cupid hated seeing his cherubs looking like a mess. Heat rushed over to Jack when she was finished and started playing around with his hair.

"Hey! Stop that." Jack yelled out.

"Cupid is into pretty, beautiful things. A hair out of place can send him over the edge." Crush explained. "Since you were able to come into our home, you need to look your best."

"I just need to fix your hair a bit." Heat stated. "Everything else is perfect. There! That's better." Heat chuckled out as she flow towards the pub. Crush followed suit waving for the others to follow.

"I think that girl has a crush on you mate." Bunny laughed out.

"You don't know what your saying." Jack stated as he slowly walked into the pub.

Heat stood on a table with rows of people laughing at her feet. They all seemed to love her and begged for her to tell them stories. Heat laughed that she would in time, but needed a moment to take in the changes made. After all, she hadn't been in for over a hundred years.

"Guys, over here." Crush whispered. "We have half an hour to try to get Cupid out or we go to plan B." Crush explained as she guide the group towards Cupid.

"What is plan B love?" Bunny questioned.

"Best you find out." Crushed stated. Cupid sat alone at the far end of the pub. He was a tall well kept man with short red hair. He was nothing like Jack pictured. Cupid looked to be a man in his early fifties and somewhat cold, distance. He lacked the warmth that love normally gave others. "Hi Boss!" Crush yelled out as she sat down at the table.

"Who have you brought to me?" Cupid questioned as he studied the group.

"I brought Bunny, Sandy-" Crush started.

"I meant the boy." Cupid stated pointing one of his long tan fingers.

"That, sir, is Jack Frost." Crush said pulling Jack closer. "He was in our workshop when-"

"He was able to get in?" Cupid asked with shock. Crush nodded her head. "Only one other person, who hasn't a cherub could do that." Cupid smirked.

"I was told that." Jack stated taking a seat.

"Have they told you who that person was?"

"No..." Jack stated wanting to hear what Cupid would say.

"The man who married my little girl." Cupid laughed out. "It's the reason why I let the two be in the end. Not even the ruler of dreams could get in. Means bad nights sleep of us cherubs, but love is worth it I guess." Cupid took a drink from his mug.

"That's why we came." Crush stated unsure of herself. "The cherubs have been kidnapped."

"Is that so?" Cupid stated without much care.

"We need to find them or else love will be ruined." Crush went on.

"Why does that matter to me?" Cupid asked coldly. "I have lost my wife and child because of love. I don't want to be a part of it any longer."

"But sir!" Crush started before Bunny cut her off.

"How could you say that? Bliss died believing in love and fighting to keep it alive. You turning your back on love is like turning your back on love." Bunny hissed out.

"I lost everything to Ora. I went lose what I have left." Cupid spat back.

As if sensing that things were going south, Heat yelled out with much joy that she was doing to do a drinking game. She lifted up a pitcher of ale in the air and smiled to the folk about her.

"Let's play a counting game!" She screamed. "Let's see how many pitchers I can drink before passing out!" She laughed out. The crowd went wild with cheers and Heat started downing her first pitcher. Everyone in the room screamed out one after she finished and two soon after as she finished a second without much try.

"Here's to three!" Heat yelled out as she started to down a third pitcher. Cupid's face was turning red from the show. He glared at Crush and than at Heat.

"Four!" The crowed screamed out as Heat finished another one. "Five!" Jack was kind of in shock at the show. He never knew that Heat could drink that much.

"I think that last one made me dizzy." Heat giggled out. "This is six." Heat pointed to the pitcher being handed to her. She winked at the guys below her and started to take a small sip before down the pitcher. "I may need something stronger or we could be here all night!" She joked.

She was just about to drink her seventh pitcher when Cupid flow towards her, picked her up, and tossed her out of the pub. The crowd booed him for this and Jack and friends raced outside. Heat sat on the ground looking up at Cupid with a child like glare.

"What ya do that for?" She slurred out.

"What is wrong with you?" Cupid questioned. "I thought you stopped drinking."

"I dids." Heat stated as she pulled herself up. "I dids for love. But no love no more. It all gone. No cherubs left but us three and we can.. can't fix all that mess that Ora left behind. Is doomed!"

"That is not true." Cupid stated firmly. "I will find the other cherubs, free them, and fix everything."

"Really?" Heat asked.

"Really!"

"Good!" Heat stated as she bent down. She put a finger down her throat and started throwing up. "Cuz I lost my 150 years chip free today and it had better be worth it."

"You mean that you did that as a trick?" Cupid was deeply upset by this.

"Yes," Heat stated before throwing up some more. "I never thought I had to drink more than two pitchers to get you moving."

"It worked though." Crush said holding Heat's hair back. Heat gave her follow cherub the thumps up and did her best to stand up right.

"You have a drinking problem, love?"

"Not really a problem." Heat stated back. "The drugs were a problem. The drinking was only for the in between fixes."

"I blame Hallow for the drugs though." Crush stated rubbing Heat's back. "He is an evil seed."

"I knew that from the moment that I saw him." Cupid hissed out. "He may have seemed nice but I could see right through him and after he hit you-"

"Can we stop talking about him!" Heat screamed out. "I really don't want to go on about how I suck at love."

"You don't suck at love." Crush said with a smile. "You just picked the worst man in the world to date."

"Ugh, I already said I don't want to talk about it." Heat sighed out. "I don't like people knowing that I was stupid enough to let myself end up with someone like him."

"It was bound to happen though." Crush added. "Ora killed her right in front of you and sowed seeds of doubt into your mind. He may have been locked a way, but he could still feed small amount of doubt into a persons soul until driven made."

"Ugh, I give up." Heat sighed out.

"Sorry." Cupid sighed out. "We cherubs go on and on about all forms of love. And we love to gossip."

"Since Heat is only half cherub, she doesn't really enjoy gossiping like the rest of us do." Crush added.

"What's the other half?" Bunny asked.

"I rather not say right now." Heat replied softly.

"She was daddy issues." Crush whispered.

"Stop that!" Heat yelled out. Jack chuckled as Heat walked off from the group. He ran to stand next to her and pushed her shoulder a little to tell her he was right there.

"You should have told me about Hallow. I would have taken care of him for you." Jack stated when he couldn't bring Heat out of her bad mood.

"I didn't want to tell anyone about him." Heat sighed out as the two came across a stream of water. She could a seat as she looked at her reflection. "Hallow was the first guy to tell me that he loved me and I thought that since I couldn't get the guy I loved to love me... someone was better than no one."

"That's fucked up."

"I know." Heat stated throwing her hands into the air. "It's why I stayed the first time he hit me. I thought 'well, I kind of set this up to happen. I am hurting him and he has all the right to hit me.' But he didn't stop hitting me and it hurt to even breath from the beatings. That's when I started the drugs and the drinks. I just wanted to stop hurting."

"I never noticed." Jack said in a whispered.

"It was when we first started being friends." Heat explained. "That first year of our friendship was the last year I was with Hallow. It wasn't a long relationship. Just shy of a year, but it was still a bad one."

"I'm sorry." Jack stated as he looked down at their reflection. "I still should have done something." Jack's heart was breaking. He couldn't believe that he had let Heat go through all that.

"Don't worry. I'm a cherub. My follow cherubs kicked his ass and helped me get clean fast enough and I hadn't had any problems since than." Heat smiled. "I trust in love to see me through the darkness and I will always see the light."

"That's... hmm..."

"Stupid!" Heat laughed out. "It's something that my mom said when I was younger. She said it helped her through bad times and would help me. It kind of did."

"I never heard you talk about your parents before." Jack studied the female next to him.

"There isn't much to say." Heat felt like a stone. "I saw my mom die in front of me and my dad and I don't get a long. He didn't like me working as a cherub, but I couldn't not do it."

"Can I ask what your mom was like?"

"She was warm, kind, everyone loved her." Heat beamed out. "I never really knew her that well. She past a way when I was ten, but what I can remember is that she always had a smile on her face and her laugh his like the sound of a small bell ringing in the background."

There was a long pause as Jack let the words float about the air. Heat spoke up first, though Jack had much to say.

"Jack? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'm not sure." Jack answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Because I think that I have been in love from the moment that I first leaded eyes on-" Heat stopped herself and turned her head to face Jack. "What do you think when you look at me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I guess I just wonder what someone would see in me... if they were interested in dating me or whatever." Heat added in a rushed toned. "Not that I'm saying you are."

"Oh! No! I didn't take it like that!" Jack yelled back. "Like I would ever like you like that." Jack felt like slapping himself in the face after saying that. Heat had a look of slight hurt cross her face. She made a weak sound that may have been a 'Yea' in return. "What I mean to say is that you are like my bestest friend and-"

"I got it." Heat stated with nerves chuckle. "Let's just move on."

"Yea... yea." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. God, he was stupid. "I think that you are funny, sweet, kind, and smart. I recall the first time that we met."

/Flashback/

_It was the coldest day of year. Jack smiled at the thought. He raced through the forest with a joyous heart and light feet. It was because of his light hearted mood that he almost missed the sound of a woman sing softly to herself. How strange? What was a girl doing outside in the middle of the night on the coldest day of the year? Jack recalled a saying that the kids had about a cat dying from curiosity, but Jack was bigger and smarter than a cat. So, he had nothing to fear. Jack jumped onto a nearby brunch and climbed his way onto a higher viewing point. He jumped tree to tree until he could see where the girl was._

_ The first thing that Jack thought was that she was a vision. He had never seen a girl with soft pink hair before, or any girl with pink hair before for that matter. She was wearing a simple dress and no coat. That was odd. Jack noted as he watched the girl dance around the small snow covered area. She was sing some time of tune he never heard of before._

_ 'In the stone, in the stone, I see written in the stone, I see love, I see joy, I see a name, a word of hope. Oh, let me find the match today, in the stone. In the stone, in the stone, I see love, I see joy, I see a name, a kiss of dreams. Oh, let me feel the match today. I can find, I can find thousand soul mates truest love. But where... oh, where is mine? Mister Wind please tell me now.'_

_ Jack had to hold back his laughter. The girl's voice sounded like a fine spring morning and she danced with amazing grace. It almost looked like she was floating between steps. She giggled out as a small bird came flying by her. She stopped her dance and took the bird into her hands. She gave in a soft kiss._

_ "What are you doing out here? Hmm?" She asked the small bird. "It's far too cold for you." Jack wondered what kind of bird could she be holding and leaned out to see it. This had been his mistake since the next moment he came crashing down onto the floor._

_ "Ouch, that hurt." Jack stated as he tried to regain himself._

_ "Hmmm, hello." The girl said as she moved slowly to where Jack was. _

_ "Hi." Jack said back as he looked into the girl deep green eyes._

_ "You can see me?" The girl asked as she studied the boy in front of her._

_ "Yea, and you can see me?" He asked back in awe._

_ "Yea..." She nodded her head. "My name is Heat." The girl stated as she flow by his side. By flow, Jack meant fly through the air with a yellowish glow._

_ "I'm Jack Frost." He said back with a smirk. Her eyes went wide._

_ "Jack Frost! I've heard of you. Nipping at peoples noses." Heat laughed out._

_ "I don't think I have ever heard of you though." Jack stated pointing at her._

_ "Not everyone wants to be well known." Heat stated. "And I like that no one sees me. I can do my job better that way."_

_ "That is?" Jack inquired._

_ "Not as important as your broken arm." Heat stated as she took hold of it._

_ "Ugh, that hurts." Jack whined._

_ "Because you broke it." Heat sighed as she tore off pieces of her dress. "I'll get it set in a few moment."_

_ "Listen you don't need to-"_

_ "Shut up!" Heat stated with a firm look. "I am going to fix your arm because if I don't it won't heal right. You need to just let me do it or I'll break your arm even more."_

/Flashback End/

"You were able to fix my arm as good as new and find me to make sure that I was letting it heal." Jack laughed out.

"That wasn't the first time that we met though." Heat stated in thought. "I met you once before that. I don't know if you recall. I looked different than... but we were both different than and it was over 200 years ago."

"What? We had met before?" Jack couldn't recall ever seeing her before that night.

"It doesn't matter." Heat whispered as the wind blow through her hair. She felt at peace for the moment and than it felt like someone was pulling at her hair. "Ugh!" She screamed as someone tossed her through the air.

"Well, well." A man stated as he looked over Heat's form. "May how you have grown."

"Ora!" Heat gasped out as she looked at the man. "It really is you." The man let out a loud laugh as he throw a dark ball of light towards her. Heat was so scared that she couldn't even move. Thankfully Jack jumped in front of her and shot an ice based attack in order to stop Ora's assault.

"Aww, little Heat needs help once again." Ora laughed out. "I see that killing your mother in front of you really did hurt you. Tell me do you dream of how she screamed in pain."

"Enough of that." Cupid screamed out as he throw a bright light of orange at Ora. "You have no right to talk to her."

"I see." Ora stated as Bunny, Sandy, and Crush made there way to the site. "It seems that the numbers are uneven. I should take care of that." Ora snapped his fingers and a mass of smoked bodied beings pulled themselves from the shadows.

"The Fallen!" Heat gasped out in horror. "Don't let them touch you. Their touch floods you with the worst of your memories. Every bad moment until you give up the well to live."

"They than suck out your soul in order to taste the full horror they gave." Crush added.

"That's good to know." Bunny stated as he got ready for battle.

"One more thing." Cupid added. "They are fast on their feet."

Bunny throw bombs at the dark beings but they hardly hit there mark. Heat glowed brighter sending some flying. Jack tried to froze some of them, which didn't work to well and Sandy wrapped them in his dream dust. The bright light from the dream sand made the shadow beings cry out in pain. Crush stood at the side lines trying not to get hit.

"Aaa!" Heat screamed out as she felt one touch her leg. It hurt so bad. "Get off." She screamed as she tried to shot the being off. It wouldn't come off and she was starting to lose her glow. She let out a loud cry as the weight of her past pain hit her.

"Hold on!" Jack cried as he rushed to her side and shot off the being holding her. She whispered the words 'daddy don't cry' as Jack took her into his arms and flow up into the air. It seemed that everyone else had the same idea.

"We can't hold them off." Cupid yelled out. "We should pull out."

xxx

"Is the lassie alright?" Bunny asked once they made it free of the shadow beings.

"She will be fine with rest." Crush stated with a sad look on her face. "It's best that Ora stay as far a way from her as possible."

"This is bad." Cupid stated. "If he was able to break her..."

"We need to tell her about who her soul mate is." Crush stated. Jack and Heat were in a different at that this point.

"We can't do that." Cupid replied deeply upset.

"What can't ya do mate?" Bunny asked.

"We can't tell her who her soul mate is or she will always doubt her love. That's how it is with everyone." Cupid stated.

"But she needs to know." Crush whined out. "It's been 200 years and she's already doubting herself for not having his love. If she knew-"

"She could get her heart broken because he isn't ready to love her back!" Cupid hissed out.

"That won't happen!" Crush stated firmly. "I know he would never turn her down. He just needs to know that she feels the same." Crush hovered in the air. When she saw that Cupid would not change her mind, she broke down crying. "I gave up everything for this job! I gave up finding the one meant for me to look after that girl and her love! I only ask to break one rule and you won't even move for the sake of-"

"Enough!" Cupid yelled out. "I am your king! How dare you question me and talk to me in this manner!" Cupid stared down at Crush as if she were a bug. Crush slowly hovered back down to the ground and sigh. There was a small tear that fell down her face. She raced out of the room before the others could see her tears.

"You were much to hard on the child." Bunny stated.

"I was not." Cupid stated. "I have seen what happens when you tell a being their true love before they are both ready for love. It did not end well. The woman was turned down by her soul mate because he was not ready to love her and in her heartache she killed him for breaking her heart and killed herself. I have seen wars started because of such things and murders of young children. What I say is from many years of watching love and the reasons why it goes wrong."

"I get that, but did ya need to yell at her like that?" Bunny asked.

"She will get over it." Cupid stated without much thought. "Did Sandy follow her?"

"Yea, I believe so." Bunny said looking around.

"Good."

xxx

Jack watched Heat resting on a bed of flowers. It seemed that Cupid had a number of places that he kept about the world. This had been the room baby cherubs played in before learner how to use their powers. Heat looked like an angel sleeping. He guess that made she was an angel of sorts. Weren't cherubs a class of angels or something. Jack sighed.

He recalled from the first moment he saw her feeling unworthy to stand before her. At the time, he thought she was just some time of Summer spirit much like he was a Winter spirit. Now that he knew that she was some kind of angel, he wasn't sure if he ever stood a chance. And to make it worse, he always put his foot in his mouth. He couldn't believe he had said that he could never think of her as more than a friend. There was no way she would ever see him as more than a friend after saying that.

Jack pulled at his hair. He was driving himself crazy. He need space. He would go for a walk.

Xxx

"Sandy! I am the worst cherub ever!" Crush whined out. "I can't get two people who love each other so much to get together even though anyone who sees them sees how much they love each other."

Sandy sat down next to her and patted her on the back. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Sandy." Crush giggled. "You were always so nice to me. I don't care what Cupid says. I'ma break the rules. Maybe if I try with the boy, it will work." Crush stated standing up with great speed that Sandy was thrown backwards. The sandman started shaking his head and tried to tell his long time friend that she was wrong. She shouldn't do that, but she waved him off. "No! I think it will work." She stated as she ran off to find the boy in questioned.

Xxx

Jack used his staff to beat the path in front of him. He felt like crap. Heat was still fast asleep. Crush was crying somewhere. Cupid was making everyone angry. Sandy was was MIA and Jack just felt like the whole thing was a hopeless mess. He wished that North was with them. He would be able to make things better. Plus, the big guy would have been able to tell Jack what he should do at that moment.

"Love is hard isn't." A voice whispered into his ear. Jack turned his head around to see Crush standing in front of him wearing a loss red dress that stopped above her knee. "I could help you sort out your feelings." She promised as she held up a clear looking stone in her hands. The stone turned a purplish blue as if a storm were forming inside. "I could show you the name of your true love."

Jack didn't know what to say. He knew that Heat would have been upset if he took up the offer, but he was confused. He could use the help to understand what he should do.

"I don't know. Isn't that breaking some rule or something?" Jack needed a moment to think this through. What if the name wasn't the one he wanted?

"Since when do you care about rules? Crush asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Jack didn't have a good come back. He slowly moved his way to read the letters forming in the stone. Jack couldn't believe the name that was staring up at him.

"No!" Jack yelled out. "That's wrong!" There was no way he was in love with whoever that person was. He didn't even know a Tessa.

"What?" Crush yelled at in panic. "No, this is all wrong. You aren't meant to act this way." She looked into the stone and saw that the name was changing. Ugh, Nicknames! She hated them so much. Before Crush could explain what he saw, he was gone. She had made the biggest mistake. Jack would never be able to fully love his soul mate if she didn't explain things.

Xxx

Heat woke up alone and confused. She glanced about the room and soon understood where she was. She brushed herself off as she stood up. She wished that Jack had been here, but it was a good thing he wasn't. There were tears in her eyes as she walked out of the room and down a long hallway towards the outside. She stopped for a moment as if she felt someone was watching her. She paused to see if anyone was there. She was alone. She whispered a goodbye as she ran out of the building and into the cold darkness of the world. She was ready to give herself up if it meant that she would be saving lives. She wondered if they would understand.

Crush turned visible once her friend left and sank to the floor. She truly was the worst cherub ever. She let her close friend ran towards death, all because she didn't know what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Well, I have written a lot in the past two days for this fic. There will be another story taking place after this one. It will be based in humor and family centered. Read and I'll talk more at the end.

* * *

Jack walked into the room where Cupid sat lost in thought. Cupid turned his head to glare at Jack before his eyes soften. The older man smiled at Jack and than uncrossed his legs. He stood up and placed an arm around Jack.

"What do you think of Heat?" Cupid asked. "Be true with your words."

"I think she's amazing, funny, bright, and always ready to have fun. She's a great person." Jack stated.

"And how do you feel about her?" Cupid questioned.

"I care for her very much. She's my good friend." Jack replied.

"Is that all you think of her as?"

"Look! I don't understand." Jack stated letting his feelings out. "Why are you asking me this? I was my love stone thing and it didn't say her name. It said some other girls name."

"You did what!" Cupid screamed out. "I will kill Crush when I get my hands on her."

"Don't. I'm glad I found out now instead of later. I would hate to hurt your granddaughter." Jack explained.

"I can't believe she did this to my Tessa!" Cupid yelled out in a fit of rage. Cupid yelled out more even though he didn't feel the need to. "Heat should have had the chance to be happy. She lost so much and now she can't even have a little bit of love. She shall be punished."

"Wait! Did you just call Heat 'Tessa'?" Jack yelled out.

"What?" Cupid asked with horror. "I did no such thing."

"You did too." Jack said as his eyes went wide. "You called Heat 'Tessa!'"

"Hush!" Cupid yelled. "She doesn't like being called her birth name."

"What?"

"Aaaaaaa!" Crush screamed out. "I am the worst Cherub EVER! I let Heat leave knowing that she was going to trade herself to Ora in hopes that he let the others go."

"How could ya do that?" Bunny screamed back.

"She said that to show two people they love each other... it maybe a good idea to have one save the other." Crush reasoned.

"Yes, like from falling down stairs." Cupid yelled as he stormed into the room.

"I'm sorry!" Crush cried out. "I've been working for 200 years without a day off and they weren't going anywhere. I need love to!" Crush was a mess. "I haven't slept all the night through for years. Bliss was easier to find love than those children!" She hissed the words out.

"You could have just asked for time off!" Cupid screamed.

"No! I promised her mother I would find do it!" Crushed by her own words, the blue haired female looked at Jack and the others. They all seemed to be against her. Jack seemed the most hurt by her actions.

"Bliss would have understood why I let her go." Crush whispered. Bunny and Sandy stood still for a moment as they let this new found fact hung in the air. They had no idea that Heat was Bliss's child.

"We can still find her!" Jack reasoned. "You can find any cherub in the world." Jack stated pointing to Cupid.

"I can find anyone, but her." He sighed out.

"She may be half cherub, but it should still be possible. Just a little harder." Crush whispered.

"It's not just that." Cupid explained. "She isn't just a normal cherub."

"What does that mean?" Bunny questioned.

"I may be known as the guardian of love, but," Cupid paused trying to find the right why to say what he had to. "that is a lie."

"If you aren't-" Jack started.

"Bliss had taken over the job from me. I had lost my wife. I couldn't see the point of love anymore."

"But she died and love lived on without her." Crush pointed out.

"Because, when Bliss was dying Heat stepped up. She knew that Bliss was dying and throw herself in front of Ora's attack in order to save her mother and all love in the world. It was in that moment Heat became the new protector of love. I never told her because I didn't think she would be able to handle the news well."

"Why didn't you at least tell me?" Crush panicked. "I let her go thinking that Ora would use her to scare you! I thought as a princess of cherubs the most he would do is lock her in a cage until you came!"

"I couldn't tell you! You would have told everyone!"

"That isn't true! Right Sandy?" Crush asked hoping he would side with her. He didn't. He made a picture showing a big mouth and Crush looked at him as though she were hurt. "I kept her real name from everyone and no one every knew that she was Bliss's little girl."

"Because you took a death oath on it!"

"Oh yea..." Crush recalled to herself. "I did."

"How do we find her if ya can't tracker her?" Bunny asked.

"She's half cherub. Maybe she has a tracker stone?" Jack thought out.

"No, that was destroyed when she took over her mothers job. It blow up." Cupid looked deeply upset.

"And the other cherubs? Can you find her through them?" Bunny asked.

"If they are still cherubs. They may have been turned into Fallen." Crush replied.

"What about me? Can you find her through me?" Jack asked as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Find her through you?" Crush and Cupid both asked. Sandy had a questioned mark over his head. He was confused by this as well. Crush's eyes went wide.

"Yes, Yes, I think we could." Crush danced in the air glowing a bright yellow. "It would be just like how Psyche found Bliss when she was taken."

"Yes, I think that spell could work." Cupid reasoned. "I am glad that you read that story to the new cherubs every chance you get."

"It's not really a spell like you would think." Crush explained to Jack. "But we need something that needs something important to the both of you and you have to think hard about her. Recall a big event in both your lives. Something so small, but life changing." Crush stated.

"I have this." Jack said as he pulled out a small rag. "Don't ask."

"I guess if you think that's something important to you both..." Crush sounded unsure. "Now think back as deep as you can. Find a memory that's meaningful to both of you." Jack closed his eyes and thought back to something meaningful to both of them.

_It was snowing. The first bit of snow in a long while. Jack had to be about ten years old. His sister had been left in the house while he went out to find his friends. Jack past by a small girl with doll like checks. She looked like one of those dolls that he saw in the shops. She seemed upset and she pulled out her black hair. She stared at it as if it would change color any moment._

_ "Hello?" Jack said as he walked towards the girl. He knew that he shouldn't be talking to her. She was dressed up in the finest dress he ever saw and he was in ragged old clothes that his cousin could no longer fit._

_ "Hello," The girl smiled at him as if he were the most important person to her. "Would you like to sit next to me?" She asked making room for him._

_ "I guess if you don't mind." The girl laughed softly._

_ "I do not mind one bit."The girl took out a small bag from beside her. "Would you like a toasted nut? My daddy gave me some before he went to work."_

_ "Yea," Jack smiled as he took a few nuts. "My name is Jack."_

_ "My name means Harvester." The girl stated softly. _

_ "Uh?" Jack seemed confused._

_ "That's what mommy says to people when they ask for my name. It's Tessa." The girl whispered._

_ "That's a pretty name." Jack stated as he looked into the girls deep green eyes. She beamed at being told that._

_ "Thank you." The girl smiled to herself as she played with her hair._

Jack smiled softly as he recalled what Heat had told him earlier. 'I met you once before that.' He reminded that moment. The two of them sitting outside the town church and laughing as he told stories about the town. She listened as she rested her head on his shoulder. She said that she had never met anyone as funny as him. She wanted to play in the woods with him and he had felt like he could spend forever with her by his side.

_"Oh, wow" Tessa whispered._

_ "Hmm," Jack looked up at where Tessa's eyes had landed._

_ "I thought I saw the Man in the Moon." Tessa smiled out. Jack laughed at her silliness. She paused to glanced at his face and before Jack knew it his face his an inch a way from hers. He ran a hand over her face and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes. He would have kissed her if someone hadn't called his name and hers. The girl blushed as she slowly back a way from Jack and ran towards her mother. _

"Oh, what a pretty light." Crush awed out as a bright light formed at the area of his heart.

"What's happenin?" Bunny questioned, slightly worried.

"It's nothing." Cupid stated. "A simple spell." Crush knew it was more than a simple spell. Jack was using his love for Heat to call to her heart. It was a sweet loving, pure act. That was somewhat girly. Oh, Crush thought to herself. No wonder Cupid lied.

"Be ready to follow that light." Crush stated as she hovered in the air. The blue light shot out of Jack and towards wherever Heat was.

Xxx

Heat stared at the room she was in. She didn't understand how she got home. She recalled going to see Ora and than blacking with Jack standing over her. She held her head as she tried to piece together what could have happened. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a dress. Odd. She didn't recall changing into a dress. Heat did a spin to get a feel for the attire. She touched her head to find that her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a few loss curls. The dress was a shade of blue, like ice, and it touched the ground. It flowed like water as she moved and made her feel like a princess. It made her think of Jack too.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and turned to looked at the person. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack watching her from the door frame. He looked so wonderful with the light shining on him as if he were an angel. She took a moment to take it all in.

"Wow. You look..." Jack started, but couldn't find the words.

"Like a girl?" She finished with an eye roll. Jack chuckled.

"I was going for beautiful, but yea. There's no doubt that you are a girl." He looked her up and down. It was an action that made Heat blush.

"What happened? How did I get here? What happened with Ora?" Heat questioned, trying to understand what was going on.

"Ugh, I really don't want to get into that right now." Jack whined. "I'm still trying to recover from the battle."

"I guess I could wait to find answers." Heat reasoned playing with her finger nails.

"We won." Jack said as he picked up her chin.

"Really?" Heat beamed out.

"Yea, thanks to you." Jack whispered staring into her eyes. "You were breath taking."

"Would you like to dance?" Heat asked as she pulled herself a way from Jack.

"Dance?"

"Yes, in the other room." Heat explained. "I mean I'm dressed so nicely and it would be a shame if I didn't dance in this."

"That sounds... nice." Jack smiled softly as he followed Heat into the other room. He rubbed his head as he looked around. "There's no music."

"I don't need music to dance." Heat stated kindly. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and laced her left hand in his. It wasn't a grand dance, but it was perfect for them. It was just as she always dreamed it would be. She let herself get lost in the steps and the feeling of his cold touch, She felt her heart opening up and the room seemed to be glowing a sort of blue color. Her heart skipped a beat when it looked like Jack was about to kiss. She closed her eyes readying herself for the moment she had been waiting forever for.

She kissed him with all the love in her heart and couldn't bring herself to pull a way. Heat felt funny though. The kiss was making her light headed and she was having trouble keeping herself up. She heard someone in the background screaming 'NO!' in a pained voice. Something was wrong here. Something didn't feel right. Jack's grab was hurting her. All the loving care he had given her was fading a way faster than a blink of the eye. Heat tried to push Jack a way, but couldn't. She opened her eyes in horror to find not Jack's cool blue eyes, as she had thought she would, but the dark, evil eyes of Ora. She let out a scream before passing out from lack of energy. Ora had used the kissed to steal her powers. He had tricked her into opening her heart to him.

Ora dropped Heat onto the floor without much care. She was nothing on that he had taken her powers. She would be lucky if she even lived more than an hour. He laughed at how she foolishly believe his lie.

"I most thank you Jack Frost!" Ora snickered out. "I don't think I would've gotten her to open up to me if it wasn't for you." He gave a hollow laugh. "She was so willing to believe that her foolish dreams of love could come true. She was even willing to ignore every sense she had. What a waste!" Ora stated as he kicked Heat across the room. "It's a shame that her mother died was willing to die for such a stupid child."

Jack had been burning with rage since the moment Heat hit the floor. He could only see red and Ora's words made him see blood. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Once Ora had kicked Heat across the room, Jack ran to attack the fiend. Jack was thrown with ease across the room as Ora finished his speech.

"Child." Ora went on. "I have the powers of the guardian of love within me. Add that to the powers I had before, you are no match for me."

Jack pulled himself up. "I don't care. I won't let you get a way with hurting her." Jack shot an ice attack at the dark cherub.

"Foolish boy." Ora stated as he built a power ball of dark light. Jack made an ice shield to keep him from him and he skated to Heat's side. She looked paler than him, which was not a good sign. The ice shield shattered and throw Jack back. That hurt a lot more than the ice boy thought it would. Still, he had to stay strong. He had to wake Heat up. He needed her to be okay.

"Heat!" Jack cried out as he tried to shake her up. He turned just in time to fire an attack with his staff and stop Ora's assault. "You need to get up." Jack was almost at the point of tears. "Heat!"

"It's no use boy." Ora laughed out. "I have taken everything from her. She has nothing left to live for."

"Heat... that's not true..." Jack whispered as he let tears drip down his face. "Tessa..." He whispered so softly that Ora couldn't even hear. The dark cherub watched with joyous eyes as Jack fall to pieces. He would let the boy have this heart breaking moment. It would make the child's soul that more tasty.

"Tessa, please..." Jack whispered as he turned Heat onto her back. "Please wake up. I can't... I can't lose you... not before... I tell you... how I feel..." Jack breathed out. "I love you too much to watch you die..." Jack bent down to look into her face. "Please, Tessa. I know you love me back. Please, if you can hear me... please... come back to me... if you love me... please... find your way back to me..." Jack whispered as he bent down to kiss her. It was a kiss that held all the love he developed for her over the years. There was a flash of a bright blue light that circled the couple. Jack felt Heat's hands move to hold his head in place as she kissed him back. Jack smiled as he kissed her with more passion.

Heat opened her eyes when the two parted from each other. What had happened? She wondered and smiled as she looked into Jack's eyes. He had kissed her. He had said he loved her and kissed her. She glared at Ora who had a look of horror.

"I bet you thought you took all my strength." Heat hissed out as she pulled herself up with Jack's help. "I have news for you. You haven't taken everything a way from me." Heat screamed as she glowed brighter. "And I want what you took from me."

"See, if you can take it back." Ora yelled back as he throw one of his dark blasts. Heat stood her ground and throw a blast of light his way. The two lights burned each other out. This was a shock to Ora.

"You made me think that I was to blame for my mothers' death." Heat hissed out. "I remember! I remember what happened and I won't let you get a way with what you did!"

_ Heat remembered it was snowing. She guessed the reason why most of her memories started with snow was because she lived in a land full of Winter. She had been ten at the time and she was coming home from playing with a boy from town. The boy and she were best friends. He was old than her by a year, but he treated her like an equal. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact she was a girl who climbed trees and ran wild. His other friends did though... She recalled them having a fight over it. _

_ Heat recalled that at the time she went by her real name, 'Tessa.' That was why she craved that name in the side of a tree along with the name of her best friend. She loved the why he called her name and the way it made her feel. That may have been the reason why she stopped letting people call her Tessa. It always came out bitter after he left her life._

_ It was cold. Heat remembered thinking, which was odd because cherubs don't feel cold as long as love burned in their hearts and Heat had never stopped loving. She heard her mother calling her name and telling her to run. She didn't understand what was happening. Her mother was covered in blood and looked like death was coming for her. She recalled Ora standing over her. Heat couldn't let her mother die. She was too important, not just to daddy, but to the world._

_ Tessa ignored her mother and stood her ground. She would use her body to shield her mother, the guardian of love. Tessa stood firm as Ora laughed at her silliness and fired what was sure to kill them both. But it didn't. Tessa was amazed as her body glowed the brightest light she had every seen and his attack melted at the touch of her glow. Her black curls turned back to there true color, pink and her eyes seemed to shine like to green stars._

_ Bliss watched in awe of her child. She had tears of pride. Her little girl was taking over her powers. Ora seemed scared for a moment, but regained himself. He sent another attack her way. She sent on of her own and it cut through his like butter before striking him in the chest. Bliss closed her eyes knowing that her baby girl would be alright. She let sleep over take her as she thought of the amazing things her little girl would be able to do. So young and so amazing._

_ Heat recalled that by the time North and Cupid came on the scene Ora and her were deeply tired. They had been too evenly match. It was North and Cupid who finished Ora off and locked him a way... but they would never have been able to if she hadn't fought the evil cherub. She past out as soon as Ora was locked a way. The power, the emotions, the drama, all of this was too much for her to handle. Bit by bit, the pieces of that event were taken from her, locked a way. So that she could only recall the snow, her mother bleeding, and the dark cherub that would be her nightmares._

"You are upset that I killed your mommy." The evil being laughed out. "I meant to kill you too that night." He sneered.

"I was too much for you than and I'm still too much for you." Heat screamed as she attacked the man who killed her mother.

"Not anymore." Ora yelled as he showed his true power. "I took a lot from you. Even with that little bit of power you have left, you are too weak to stop me."

"Good thing she's not alone." Jack stated with a smile.

"Where are the others anyway?" Heat asked looking around.

"Dealing with the guys at the front door." Jack smirked out. "They didn't like the idea of me crashing the party."

"Good thing you did." Heat joked. "I almost died of boredom."

"That's not funny." Jack stated as Heat went into attack mode. "I mean it!" Jack called out as he ran to join her. Heat fired her light attack and Jack fired his ice attack at the same moment. The two attacks hit each other creating a big bang that throw Ora off his feet and sent the teen look beings backwards a little bit.

"Did you know we could do that?" Heat asked.

"No, but that was cool." Jack said in amazement. "Let's do that again."

"Right." Heat agreed as her body glowed brighter and her eyes started to shine like two green stars. The two of them fired, and though Ora tried to shield himself from the attack, Ora was powerless against the new couple. The dark cherub was sent crashing through the wall and onto the outside battle. Heat flow to continue were assault on the man that hurt her family.

"Heat!" Crush screamed as she saw her close friend fly through the sky. "She's alive."

Heat punched the crap out of Ora before tossing him onto the ground and threw a large ball of bright light at him just as Jack threw an ice beam at the dark cherub. This seemed to really hurt the evil being.

"I can not be stopped by children!" He was in a stated of disbelief. This was not happening to him.

"I am not a child!" Heat screamed with rage as she powered up more. The shadow beings that the others were fighting backed a way in fear. Her light was too bright for them to stand. Cupid and Sandy used this moment to gain the upper hand and finished the Fallen off. Bunny raced onto the scene just than with the freed cherubs.

"Jack!" Cupid yelled. "Hold Ora down so that she can regain what he took!"

Jack did as he was told as Heat turned into her own star. The light from her body called to the powers Ora had stolen with his kiss. There was a blue light that started to claw this way out of the evil cherubs body and it reached out for Heat to take hold of. She reached out for it and started to burn brighter as it came to her.

"It's so beautiful." She cried out. "I can't hold on much longer to this." She stated as she felt the light wash through her soul.

"Just a little longer love." Bunny stated as he watched the light travel towards her. Jack let go of Ora when he saw what was happening to the woman he loved. She had enough of her power. She could stop now. Ora sent a weak blast of dark light at the brightly lit girl. Crush's eyes went wide. She jumped in front of the child see watched grow up and took the attack. Heat powered down just in time to caught her friend.

"Crush!" Heat yelled out in panic. "Grandfather?" Heat questioned Cupid as she landed on the ground softly.

"She is fine." He stated. "The attack was a weak one. You were the one in true danger."

"I saw his attacked melt against my power." Heat explained. "I couldn't have been in any danger."

"No! If he had hit your center while you were in that state, you would have turned evil." A male cherub explained. "I have seen it before. It is the reason for our power locks."

"I don't understand what happened to me." Heat stated as she grabbed her hair. "Where did all that power come from? The same thing happened when I was a girl?" Jack made an ice cage around Ora while Heat was regaining herself.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting a way that easy." Jack stated with a frown. "Hey! Guys! I understand how awesome it is to be out of a cage, but what do we do with this one." The fallen Ora looked like a weak helpless child. Heat bite her lip.

"I guess I took too much from him." She reasoned.

"I have just the place to put him." Cupid stated as he made a sign for two cherubs to come over.

"Will it hold him this time?" Heat asked. "And what was up with what I just did?"

"Oh, that was just your guardian powers acting up." Cupid waved off. "Don't worry about it. We will talk on this later."

"My guardian powers?" Heat asked herself. Her face beamed after the words sunk in. "I am a guardian? Of what?"

"Love." Bunny stated.

"Aaaa!" Heat danced in the air. She went to hug her arms around Jack and gave him a deep kiss. "I'm a guardian! A Guardian!" She kissed him once more.

"I know." Jack laughed back.

"I can't wait to tell daddy." Heat explained. "He's going to freak out." Heat let go of Jack to follow her grandfather and started asking question about her knew role.

"Who is here father?" Jack asked when the love of his life was out of sight.

"Ha!" Bunny chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Is he someone important?" Jack asked with a small laugh. Sandy started making an image of gifts flying around before Bunny waved the images a way. Sandy looked slightly worried.

"Now, now. Let the boy find out on his own." Bunny laughed out. "I need to get back to work and so do you." Bunny reminded Sandy. Sandy nodded his head and waved a quick goodbye.

Jack was puzzled by this, but let the feeling past.

Xxx

"Hey Jack," Heat called out as she hovered towards him. "Sorry I just left you. My bad."

"It's okay. It's a big day for you." Jack pointed. "Beating the man that killed your mother, becoming a guardian, and getting all this." Jack waved a hand over himself. Heat giggled with an eye roll.

"And a big day for you." Heat stated as sh circled her arms around his frame. "You really love me for me?"

"Yes, and I would love you even if you weren't the cherub princess and guardian of love." Jack meant every word. The two shared a chaste kiss.

"Thanks good. I was worried you'd be scared off by my parentage. I mean people freak out when they find out about who my dad is. Which we should tell him before he finds out for someone else" Heat explained.

"Do a lot of people freak out when they hear who your dad is?" Jack questioned wondered as he thought of a good moment to ask who the man was.

"They go crazy. Hope kept repeating it over and over. 'You're dad is Santa!' like not was more unbelievable than a girl who glowed and hovered in the air."

"Santa?" Jack repeated. "You're dad is North!"

"You didn't know?" Heat realized. "Oh, my... I thought you knew."

"No, no I didn't know."

"Oh... you don't want to be with me anymore..." Heat reasoned out.

"What? No! I mean yes! Yes! I want to be with you even with him as your dad! But I met your sword wielding father, who I have always been on his naughty list!" Jack freaked out. "He's going to hate me being with you or worse kill me!"

"Daddy likes you." Heat recalled. "And you saved the world twice and my life. Plus, daddy will be okay once we tell him how much mommy loved you."

"I never met her." Jack pointed out.

"Jack!" Heat yelled out. "I thought you recalled our past together."

"I remembered when he first met as children outside that church." Jack yelled back. "Was there more?"

"Yes!" Heat cried out. "A lot more! Ugh! It doesn't matter" She huffed out.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"It's years ago, and I was told you'd never recall them. I'm just happy you recall anything." Heat promised. "But we need to tell my daddy before he finds out. He won't like feeling left out."

"Okay, okay." Jack agreed. "Can we wait a few months though?"

"Yea, I guess we could wait until after Christmas. But not much later than a month from now." Heat warned.

"No, a month from now we will go tell your father." Jack promised.

"Okay."

"Okay."

End Notes: So, did anyone see North being her father? And that stuff about a past together? Well, I leave that opened in the air since I plan to do other stories dealing with the two. One set before Jack became Jack Frost and one about Jack telling North about dating the big guys baby girl. Oh, anyone else scared for him? I kinda am. I still haven't seen the movie yet, but I will and than I'll be able to write lots of daddy daughter moments. If you have any ideas about crazy things that should happen when Jack tried to tell North the _news_ send them my way. R&R and watch out of the nice installment. (I'll think of a cool series name later)


End file.
